Survival of the Fittest
by Siren Of Darkness
Summary: AU Goten plans a anniversary gift to another planet for Bura, unfortunately for them a mysterious person has other plans...Ch3 is now up!
1. Default Chapter

Hey all...I didn't forget about my other story…but I just had to  
  
work on this one...I was so excited about it...so here it goes. This is the second version of the original Survival of the Fittest I wrote. The first version got deleted by accident. So I decided to do a second version, I must say this one is much better.   
  
Survival of the Fittest  
  
ch1.  
  
An armor cladded young man proceeded to walk down a cold well-lighted hallway. He   
  
was tall with black hair that spiked out into flames. His eyes were as black as coal and he was   
  
well built. His tight dark blue outfit clung to his every curve and left little to the imagination.  
  
as he walked along his mind began to think up things he would say to the king and queen, His mind ceased to think when he approached the two large golden doors, each marked with the royal symbol of Vegetasei. Quickly the young warrior announced who he was to the guard's and was permitted to enter.  
  
Upon entering the giant room he could see the king and queen sitting on the far end of the room and all around them were the council. All eyes watched him as he entered and he summoned all strength to keep his composure, before them Slowly the whispered to the queen before turning back to the warrior.  
  
"Address why you are here and be quick about it" The king glared at him in hopes thathis superiority would shake him.  
  
The young warrior bowed before him and proceeded to ask him a favor.  
  
"As you know, your daughter and I have been married for about a year..."  
  
he was interrupted by the long bored sigh of the king.  
  
"Goten be quick, I could be sparring with trunks right now but instead I am listening to my  
  
daughter's poor excuse of a mate." Goten quickly took a gulp, for he knew it would be death to cross him.  
  
"For our anniversary I would like to take her to one of our private planets that Vegetasei owns." The king looked over to his aqua-haired wife, who nodded her approval of the voyage.  
  
"I will let you take my daughter to any of the planets we have conquered, however, you can not go to the planet. However, you can not go to the planet, Arcia." Goten slowly bowed and proceeded to walk out the golden doors.  
  
"you really could be nicer to him, Vegeta: The aqua-haired queen said. "Besides Goten is Bura's chosen mate and he IS now part of the royal family." She looked him in the face and quickly scanned her eyes over his fine features. His black eyes looked toward her and showed her, he had no care for if he was his daughter's mate or not.  
  
"I really don't see what she sees in him. He is a low-class Saiyan and not even worthy of being a part of the royal family." The queen let out a quick giggle turned her head in time to watch Goten talk out of the royal chamber.   
  
"Funny, my father wondered the same thing and why I would leave my home planet to come to Vegetasei to be your wife." Quickly she cut an eye over at him, in hopes of hearing one of Vegeta's quick replies.  
  
"Well, my dear Bulma, our race invaded your pitiful excuse of a planet, Earth. And, might I add, if you didn't come I would have blown up your planet."  
  
"Oh really!" she gave him a quick smirk. "And I thought you loved me!" Vegeta glanced at her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.   
  
"I do, that and I was going to blow up your precious planet."  
  
Goten walked down the cold steel hallway intent on getting to his woman. He didn't even notice the various saiyans who happened to say HI to him. His mind was on task and one task only. He stopped abruptly in front of a large steel doors . On the door written in Saiyan were the words 'Lab." He walked up to the steel door and punched in the codes for the door.  
  
Quickly the silver door slide open and revealed a room of while coats. People (mostly slaves from other planets) busied themselves with every experiment; they were so busy they didn't even notice he had walked into the room. Instantly, he noticed his half saiyan, half earthling mate. She was the only person in the room who had blue hair that glimmered in the sun. Goten walked up to his exotic mate and whispered in her ear, that he wanted to see her outside.  
  
Instantly she stopped what she was doing and walked with him outside. His features were serious and led her to believe that something was wrong. He walked up to her with the same serious face plastered on and began to wrap his strong well-toned arms around her thin frame. Her big blue eyes, that seemed to be like puddles of emotion for him, searched his forever black eyes. Lightly he smiled his trademark smile and started to ease all doubt from her mind.  
  
"For our anniversary" he said calmly "we are going on a voyage to any of the planets you chose." Bura squealed in delight and nearly lept into his arms. She kissed him passionately and nearly broke his ribs from the very strong hug she was causing. Though she was not fully Saiyan she still had the strength of one. She was just about to suggest some "fun" when one of her assistants came out telling her that King Vegeta required her in the arena. Sighing deeply she went to their chamber and proceeded to clad her body in the tight dark blue saiyan armor. She emerged out of the room with her long aqua hair tied back in a long ponytail. She wore a white gloves and white boots. She had a full navy blue body suit on and a white and gold chest plate. She made her way quickly to the where her father was and prepared herself for the thrashing she would soon receive.  
  
She walked out into the large arena where her father stood. His dark black hair, that usually stood up like flames, flowed in the wind. His arms were crossed and it seemed like he was in the mood for a god challenge. As she walked to the middle. She noticed her friend, pan, helping her purple-haird bro out of the arena. Bura knew she was in trouble. If Trunks didn't even pose a problem, then how was she? Vegeta pointed to her and motioned for her to come. Bura step out in fron t of him and dropped into her fighting stance, Vegeta did the same and in an instant disappeared. Bura was left in the middle, searching frantically for her father. She calmed herself down enough to be able to pinpoint where he was. She jumped into the air and sent a punch into a space that seemed empty. Vegeta appeared with her hand in his gut. A red hot liquid began to run down his face, Vegeta slid a finger across his lip, in an attempt to wipe away the blood. Quickly he glanced at the blood and then back at Bura, who was at the moment trying to apologize for the blood she had just drawn. Anger flashed in his eyes and he sent a thunderous punch to her stomach. Bura grabbed her gut and cried out in agonizing pain. Vegeta took his tail and grabbed her by her neck, he sent numerous of punches all of her body. With one mighty blast of raw energy he sent her flying into a nearby wall. A Cloud of smoke flew up and made it hard for Vegeta to see Bura. Streams of blood ran from her lips and dripped from her chin, her hands were still on her stomach. Pain shot through her body, and caused her to want to cry out. Bura bit her lower lip to keep from herself from crying. Vegeta looked at his disheveled daughter and gave her an egoistical laugh. Bura growled at him and lashed out with full force. She landed one mighty blow to his jaw and in an instant a crack was heard. Vegeta had no time to react before she did a round kick to his waist and sent him flying into a nearby wall. Blood covered his face and for the tiniest moment she could even catch a faint smile Vegeta jumped out of the wall and was about to hit her hard when Bulma came into the arena. She had heard about the fight with trunks and had even seen the damage for herself.  
  
Her eyes darted at Vegeta, who instantly knew what she was thinking.  
  
"Bura" she said calmly "Don't you have packing to do" Bura knew why she was there and as fast as possible tried to walk out.   
  
"If you want a fight, Vegeta" Bulma said with a smirk on her face "You can fight me, but you have to catch me first." Vegeta smirked at his wife's bravery and decided to let her have the head start before going after her.  
  
Meanwhile, Bura was just pulling her tired body into the regeneration tank. The nurse closed the tank and the soothing cool liquid filled the tank. Slowly, she closed her eys and drifted into a deep sleep.   
  
Her mind began to wander and she found herself instantly transported to a strange planet. She looked up into the sky and there was Goten and another man standing near her. She tried to move but only to find she couldn't. Lightly she picked up the hand that covered her stomach only to find it covered in red hot blood. She heard a crack behind her. She whirled around to be greeted by the sight of a gigantic creature. Its fangs protruded past its lower lips. She could tell it was hungry, just by the look in its eyes. She raised her hand to fire a ki blast, but she found se had no power. The creature with its golden cat like eyes crawled toward her. Its claws were spread outward. She tried to scream but no words came out. Frantically she looked at her husband who was no receiving blows to the gut. She raised her hand again toward the beast, in hopes it would fire. The animal stopped before her and growled. She tried to power up for a blast, but for some reason her ki just wasn't strong enough. Bura examined her hand and tried her hardest to formulate a reason as to why she had no powers.  
  
She looked up just in time to watch Goten go flying to the ground. She turned back to the beast, who was inching its way toward her. She tried to stand to run, but the pain from the bloody wound was just to much to bare. The animal crouched down before her and prepared to lash out at her. All of time stood still as she watched the great beast before her.  
  
Ok, guys, that was chapter 1. It was a lil bit different from my first chapter one, but no complaints here. I hope to have ch. 2 up as soon as possible. School is taking up a lot of my time so be patient with me. 


	2. ch2 Trunks and Pan an Item?

well...here's chapter 2....I decided instead of making you guys wait I might as well...start working on it. so here goes nothing.  
  
I hope you like it. ~ = thoughts  
  
Ch2. Pan and Trunks an item?  
  
Bura shot awake from her horrific dream and from the looks of the nurses, from outside of the tank, she had been screaming.  
  
~it was dream?~ Bura's mind was racing trying to figure out why this was happening. Slowly she lifted her hand, and began to examine it. The wound's on her flesh were almost healed. Sighing lightly, she closed her eyes and tried to calm down .   
  
~Its ok Bura, it was only a dream…its didn't mean anything~ Out of the corner of her eye she could see a tall pale figure. The woman's body was in Saiyan armor and her he long black hair was pulled back in a long braid. Bura instantly recognized her and gave the young warrior and friendly smiled from inside the tank. The young woman walked up to Bura's regeneration tank and smiled as she looked inside. Beside her a nurse appeared and the black haired woman proceed to talk to the nurse. With a nod from the woman, the nurse punched in the codes to release the now fully healed Bura.  
  
"Pan!" Bura yelled out. "How is my brother?" Pan looked over to the regeneration tank, that stood beside Bura.  
  
"From the look of his wounds" Pan said softly while staring out of the tank. "He will be in there a little while longer than you." Bura walked over to her brother's tank and place a hand softly on the window of Trunks' tank.   
  
"Dad, really did him in" she said softly. "I was lucky"  
  
"Your mother stopped your father from hurting you" Bura sighed deeply and turned to Pan. She gave her dear best friend a smile.  
  
"Poor Trunks he didn't even have a chance"  
  
"Well" Pan blurted out in a matter of fact tone " when your father finds out you haven't trained in a while AND instead of training you have been sitting on your ass" she tried not to burst out laughing "the punishment is inevitable." Bura could help but laugh, especially since she knew with her dad training is first and everything is else is last.  
  
"From what I heard, you held yourself pretty damn well"  
  
"damn straight" Bura smirked at her friend " Don't underestimate my powers."  
  
"And you not a slacker like Trunks"  
  
"Exactly"   
  
It had been such a long time since Bura talked to Pan, that she didn even realize the time until Trunks' tank started to beep Trunks stepped out of the tank, his long lavender hair wet and plastered to his face in a sexy kind way. His clothing was soaked and still tattered and torn from his battle with his father. Many of nurses that watched as he walked past them and sighed silently. Trunks was quite a rare Saiyan indeed, . There wasn't a Saiyan on Vegetasei that had long lavender hair and dazzling blue eyes, that would break even the hardest Saiyan female.  
  
He waltz up to the girls with a huge smile on his face. Silently he came up behind Pan and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. Quickly he placed a kiss on her neck.  
  
"Ah I see," Bura exclaimed with a smirk "You, Pan, is the reason why he hasn't been training or" she tried to keep a straight face "He has been training just not in a way Vegeta would approve of. Pan's face turn as red as the Saiyan moon and Bura could tell she was trying her best to come up with an excuse.  
  
"Don't worry about it." bura winked at her brother and at his blushing mate. "I have some packing to do." she turned and walked out the door. "Have fun."  
  
Bura nearly ran down the hallway nearly bumping into any Saiyan that came in the way. When she came into the bedroom, Goten was in the shower. His bags were already packed and set by the door. Bura rushed into the bathroom and flung aside the glass shower door.   
  
"Guess what?" she nearly screamed as her husband.  
  
"What !" he mocked her excitement.  
  
"Trunks….." she stopped mid-sentence when she noticed that he was standing before her totally nude.  
  
"Trunks" her voice sounded dazed and the word 'Trunks' was all that would come out of his mouth. She just stared at his wet, shimmering, well-toned body. His black, usually spiked hair, fell in all directions, and framed his face handsomely. The water that fell on his face, brought out the beauty in his eyes.  
  
Bura was at a loss of words. Her mouth dropped and she was battling within herself whether to tell him the news or just forget about it and stare some more. It had been such a long time since she had some alone time with him, it was like she was seeing him for the first time. She was knocked out of her trance by the voice of her lover.  
  
"What?" he sounded a lil irritated and was becoming quite impatient.  
  
"Trunks…." Suddenly, Goten realized why his mate was staring at him so. Blushing, he grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around his body.  
  
"So you were saying" Bura finally was knocked out of her trance.  
  
"Oh oh Trunks and Pan are an item." She could barely control herself as the grin on her face became very wide.  
  
"is that why Vegeta was so eager to spar with Trunks?"  
  
"Exactly, for the last couple of months, Trunks has been fucking Pan instead of training."   
  
"Oh my god, are you serious" Goten nearly yelled out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my God are you serious" were the only words Buma could say upon hearing the news of her son from Vegeta.  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"I received word one night, from one of the guards, that around the same hour Trunks usually trains, he instead goes to Pan's chamber. Sometimes he doesn't leave for hours." Vegta turned around to look at Bulma, who from the look of her eyes, was only dreaming of the next wedding she would plan.  
  
"Pan and Trunks" she said dreamily "You wouldn't think they would get together."  
  
"You wouldn't think Bura would've married Karrott's son."  
  
"Oh, Vegeta" Bulma exclaimed, with the snap of her finger. "Everyone saw that one coming, even you. You just didn't want to believe it." Vegeta just rolled his eyes at his wife and went to train.  
  
AN: I am actually proud of myself I was able to put the next chapter up the very next day. That an improvement especially for me. ^-^ 


	3. ch3 Unwanted Visitor

Ok guys here the next one…. I hope you guys like it. Review and tell me ok?  
  
Ch3. An unwanted visitor  
  
The cool but warm air surrounded Bura's thin frame. She had always like to sit on her balcony and watch the large red moon of Vegetasei. Her mother had always said that the moon was beautiful. She could even vaguely remember Bulma saying something like the moon on Earth was all white. Bura had never seen her mother's home planet and want to see its moon. Her heart began to race at the pure excitement of finally seeing Earth.  
  
A strong warm and cool breeze rushed passed her and she began to remember the many nights she spent looking out on the planet. In the far away distance among the red glimmering landscape, she could see the outline of a city. Its lights seemed to mix with the colors of the moon and gave off a orange and red tint. On her hand, she felt a light rain drop and saw another drop on the banister of the balcony. Little by Little the rain began to fall harder and harder. Bura stood on the balcony, just letting the warm water flow over her body. Her night gown was soaked and clung to her body, despite being wet, she still stood there on the balcony, letting the warm water soothe her. She continued to look out at the landscape and her eyes scanned out over the palace.  
  
Upon the second scanning of the land, a man appeared standing in a spot where ten seconds ago he wasn't there. He stood in the middle of a pool, his feet never touching the water. The figure stood, looking her in the eyes. His golden cat like eyes remind her of the beast from her dream. His body was unmoving and he didn't say a word. Bura stood in the rain, looking into the eyes of the unknown intruder. Her mind was racing and constantly asking questions, she could not answer.  
  
The figure continued to stare at her and a faint moment, she even began to recognize him. He looked like the man, her dream, the man, who was fighting Goten. She quickly shook that obscured thought from her mind.  
  
Behind her Goten layed in the bed. He wasn't bothered by the fact Bura wasn't asleep, he knew that she liked to look at the moon. But, in his heart something told him that something was wrong outside.   
  
~She's fine; nothing is out there that could harm her~ He was constantly telling himself over and over again. Tossing and turning, he knew there would be no peace until she was near him. Slowly, he slid out of bed and stood in the open, windows. He noticed she wasn't moving and she wasn't looking at the sky. "Bura" he walked up to her and lightly placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't move, instead she cont. to look in one spot. The emotion on her face was full of unspeakable fear.  
  
"Bura!!!!" he finally shook her and she was knocked out of her trance. Her eyes fluttered and she looked like she was on the brink of tears.   
  
"What wrong?" Goten's expression was full of compassion. He could tell she was striving to tell him something, he didn't know what.  
  
"Nothing" she said in a low voice. "I'm fine." Goten's eyes scanned the landscape behind her, in hopes he could find what's wrong.  
  
"Fine, come to bed." Bura nodded her head in approval.  
  
"I'll be there in a second" Goten's face, looked serious, as if he knew he shouldn't be out here alone. Slowly he turned and went back in.  
  
Bura, whipped around and saw that the figure was gone. Sighing a sigh of relief, she turned to go to bed, but only to receive a more unsettling feeling. Slowly she turned around and there on the balcony behind her was the figure. His eyes spoke death to her soul and fear rose again. The figures landed lightly on the balcony and began to take slow steps toward her. Her first reaction was to run. She ran into the room and quickly closed the glass windows. After pulling the curtain quickly shut, she laid down to sleep. Her heart was racing and she could see the faint shadow of the figure. Suddenly, he disappeared and she was left staring at the window.  
  
Bura awoke from the soft feeling of Goten's lips. He smiled at her lightly and ran a finger across her cheek. Forgetting, everything that had happened the night before, she looked calmly into his black eyes.  
  
"Your better get ready, we have to go soon." Nodding sleepily, Bura rolled out of bed and proceeded to walk to the shower.  
  
She let the warm water flow over her and wipe away all worried and sorrows.  
  
~I am going to be fine, the man wasn't real, it was my imagination~ Her intellectual mind, continued to come up with reason. As to why the man wasn't real and by the time she was done, she had been totally convinced. Bura reached out past the shower glass and pulled a large, fluffy, navy blue towel off the rack. She stepped out of the shower and began to grab a razor to shave. She lifted her leg and placed it on the toilet. Bura, quickly, glanced up at the mirror and noticed strange writing on the fogged mirror. Letters began to appear and one by one each spelled out more horror.  
  
The letter spelled "I'm going to get you" Bura screamed out in horror. The midst of the excitement she accidentally cut her leg with the blade of the razor. She dropped the razor and hurled the nearest heavy object at the mirror, and shattered the glass. Terror took over her and she backed herself into a corner of her large bathroom. She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt of comfort but it was to no avail.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Goten ran into the bathroom. He slammed the door open and whipped around frantically look. He made a sigh of relief when he found her, but then his look of relief quickly turned to concern. Goten slowly walked up to her and stopped down beside her. His black eyes combed over her frightened features. Bura constantly stared at the mirror, she seemed to not even be aware of his presence. Her eyes were empty pools and they look like there were no life present in them.  
  
"Bura" She didn't move, Goten began to become worried. "Bura" still no movement. He grabbed her and then began to violently shake her, "Bura!!! Wake up, what's wrong?" He stopped when he heard a soldier call for him, from beyond the room.  
  
"Have you found the princess"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Could you come with me? There still some business with the ship that needs to be done"  
  
Reluctantly, Goten nodded at the soldier. Slowly he stood up, his eyes still on his wife. As he turned to walk away, out of the corner of his eye he noticed glass.  
  
"Glass?" he stared at it and noticed it looked familiar. Next to the glass was a silver cup. Suddenly he knew, where the glass was from. His eyes widened, when he saw the large mirror. It was completely shattered.  
  
"What the hell?" he glanced over to Bura. "What happened to you?" Slowly ina blank stare, she looked up to him. He was frightened by the look on her face, she seemed like she was dead.  
  
"Words" she whispered slowly "Words on the mirror."  
  
Goten crouched down beside her. "What did they say?"  
  
"I want to go now."  
  
"What?!!!"  
  
"Let's go on our vacation now"  
  
"Bura what did the words say?"  
  
"It doesn't matter" she stood up slwly. Leaning on Goten for support. She glanced at him, only to receive a look of concern. She quickly turned around.  
  
"Didn't the soldiers need you?"  
  
"Yes" His eyes were constantly looking at her.  
  
"I suggest you go deal, with preparations of the ship then." She broke away from him and preceeded to walk out. As he watched her leave, he noticed that her leg was bleeding. There was a gash on her leg.  
  
"What's that then."  
  
She turned and looked at Goten and then at what he was pointing at.  
  
"Nothing. I accidentally cut myself"  
  
"right" his voice showed he didn't believe her.   
  
"Go get ready."  
  
AN: ok guys that ch3.…I hope you guys like it…hopefully we will know soon who is haunting Bura. 


End file.
